


The Serpent and Dragon Saga

by boltblu91575



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltblu91575/pseuds/boltblu91575
Summary: This is the incredible epic adventure of Luka and Kagami!!!  Expect action, romance, and some other dark subject material later!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

_Greeting to all my LukaGami followers! And now-something different: An Alternate universe centered around Luka and Kagami! This story will be geared more towards more mature readers…expect plenty of action, romance, and more!_

_I will also place warnings before the chapters if I feel the content will be too intense-and I'm going to have our main characters going through a lot-but it will make their happy ending all the sweeter!_

_Alright, then! Into the breach!_

* * *

Chapter I: Those Who Battle the Darkness

In a distant time, and a far-away land…our story begins…from the darkness was born the entity Saiki. Saiki descended upon mankind, unleashing a wave of darkness. And Saiki demanded complete loyalty-and those who did not declare their loyalty to him were exterminated- entire villages were razed, with all able-bodied men conscripted into his legions. Women and children became slaves-some served in the fields…and others served his soldiers…

But within the darkness-there can always be found light…and this light was born by the union of two factions-the Snake and Dragon Families. They would meet to determine how to defeat Saiki. Best of all-these families lived on the fringes of Saiki's realm-too far for him to concern himself with subjugating them, and in his mind, too far for them to launch a campaign. So they remained beneath his suspicion.

The families developed two specific weapons two defeat Saiki-the Snake Family created a lyre-something that seemed so powerless, but when utilized with their special skill-the ability to manipulate time itself-could alter any battle. And the Dragon Family created a powerful sword-one that could harness the very elements of nature-lightning, wind, and water.

The families selected two of their best members to train them in using the weapons…it was unknown if Saiki could be killed, but the families had to act. The longer Saiki ruled, the harder it would be to defeat him. So after training their chosen champions, the families sent them into battle. Saiki regarded the mortals who faced him as fools-but when the battle began, he soon realized that the families he disregarded had become such a potent threat.

And Saiki discovered just how powerful his foes were- no matter what damage he did, the Snake Warrior could reverse it. Even a fatal strike could be turned back. And the Dragon Warrior's sword was able to match power for power. But Saiki's power made him a formidable enemy. The leaders of the families decided to seal Saiki into the darkness from where he came-but to do so, it would also require the power of the families' weapons.

In a final attack, the Snake and Dragon Champions restrained Saiki-sacrificing themselves to seal the ultimate threat to the darkness. The land would rejoice at their freedom; yet mourn the sacrifice of the two valiant champions. But Saiki would not remain dormant-before passing into the Dimension of Darkness, he swore an oath to return and cast the world once again into darkness. He also cursed the families that sealed him-that soon, they would turn on each other and become bitter enemies…and as such, the power that sealed him would also weaken…and hasten his return.

Time passed…the original families would pass into history…and be replaced by those who would forget the warnings of Saiki…and soon enough, the bond of the families would turn into a bitter hatred…no one knows the birth of this hatred, but soon the Snake and Dragon Families were engaged in a bitter feud. And watching from the darkness was Saiki, who bade his time until his return. He used his influence to create a cult devoted to his return. With the two families who banished him feuding, and his own power growing, there was nothing that would stop Saiki's return…

However, there were some who were aware of Saiki's return…the seers of the Snake and Dragon Families would see visions of the creeping darkness returning…the seers would secretly communicate with each other, aware that open communication with each other was forbidden. It was then decided that the leaders would be made aware of Saiki's return. They could only hope they leaders would listen.

Other actions began to unfold-a seer also foretold a new prophesy…each family would sire a new champion to face the threat. The child would bear their Families 'Spirit-Mark'-which would show them to be the Chosen Champion. However, after nearly a century, the Chosen Champions had yet to be born. And Saiki's return loomed closer and closer…

And one night…there was an unusual convergence-the Snake Family bore their champion…and so did the Dragon family-for the Snake, there was a little boy with blue-green hair who bore a snake mark on his arm. And the Dragon champion bore the mark on her back. But in this joyous moment, Saiki returned, summoned by his cult. And he was aware of the prophecy as well-for even within the darkness, there was nothing he did not see. And he sent his cult to find and eliminate the child.

But the forces of good also had precautions-the marks would not show until the children were ready to take on their destiny. So after searching the Snake and Dragon Families, the cult came up empty. And the children began their training. The boy was named Luka. The girl was called Kagami. Luka was trained in the use of the Snake Family's magical lyre. Kagami was drilled and trained in the art of swordsmanship, to ready her to wield the Dragon Family's elemental sword.

* * *

Now-all the players have entered the stage-the Snake Champion…the Dragon Champion…and the Ultimate Evil…yet, the families were still engaged in their feud, despite the threat that Saiki posed…

…within his dark fortress, Saiki met with his most loyal followers. He said, "I know that during my absence the bond of the families that sealed me weakened…and they are engaged in a bitter feud."

One of his advisors said, "This is truth. Their feud allowed the seal that held you in darkness to weaken, allowing your return."

At this, one of seers stepped forward, and addressed Saiki. He said, "My lord…we have failed to find the Chosen Champions. And I had a vision…despite their families' bad blood, they have the power to end their feud. If that happens, their combined power wouldn't be enough to simply seal you…it could destroy you."

Saiki reclined in his throne, silent. He then said, "For now, we will not act. Let us see what unfolds…see what the actors of this play do…that is all." The advisors and seers then left Saiki to the darkness…

* * *

_And with that, this chapter comes to a close….this chapter is mostly an introduction to the world, the principal characters, and the conflict within!_

_And as I mentioned before, I intend to take this into some dark parts later…I'm not going to apologize for making this intense!_

_So, if you wanna come along for the ride, you know what to do! Review, comment, follow, and fave!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, good people! It's time for the newest chapter of the "Serpent and Dragon Saga"…the first chapter was to develop the background and the world. This chapter explores the lives of our two champions-Luka the Snake Champion and Lady Kagami the Dragon Champion!_

_Again, I plan to take this story into some dark places-including some elements I rarely write…And I will include a disclaimer before we enter those dark places…_

…_anyway, on to the story!_

* * *

_CHAPTER II: RISE OF THE CHAMPIONS_

This chapter of the saga begins in the Hidden Valley of the Serpents-home of the Snake Family. For generations, the Snake Family lived in far removed from the happenings of the rest of the world. That did not mean they were unaware of what was happening; however, they simply did not get themselves involved in the affairs of the world outside their village.

However, they were aware of the return of the Ultimate Evil, Saiki. And they knew one of their families who bear the Chosen-a child who would possess the mark of the Family's animal. And one night, that child was born-a boy possessing blue-green hair was born. He was named Luka. And for the early years of his life, he lived like any other boy.

When he turned 10, he discovered the mark on his arm. The elders told him that the mark meant he was destined for great things. But before that, Luka would have to mold his body and learn of the Snake Family's special weapon, the Lyre of the Second Chance. So, the morning that Luka's training began, one of the leaders of the Snake Family took him to a field with a massive object- a plow with the blade facing out.

Luka asked, "Sir…what is this thing?'

The elder replied, "It is a training device. You will take this plow and push it across the field. And at the end of the day, you will return it to this end of the field. This will build you strength. Go, Luka."

Luka bent under the plow and placed his shoulders under the massive cross-bar of the top of the plow. Unfortunately, 10-year old Luka couldn't push the plow that far. The leader chuckled at his effort, and said, "Child, fear not. You shall move the plow someday."

And everyday after that, Luka began to push the plow. And as time passed, he could push the plow across the field. And his body began to transform-time molded his body from that of a young boy to that of a man.

The elders were pleased, and told Luka, "Your body is prepared. Now, you are ready to learn about our Family's special weapon and the power it contains." Luka was led to the leader's residence. Inside, the leader presented Luka with a chest. The elder said, "Luka-inside this chest is our most powerful weapon-and what you will need to defeat Saiki."

Luka opened the chest-and inside was a lyre. Luka said, "Sir…how will this weapon defeat Saiki?"

The elder chuckled, and said, "This weapon is the Lyre of the Second Chance. The power of this weapon will allow its user to manipulate time and reverse an action-even death. As long as the user has a point that can be visualized, playing the notes will stop time and move the user to that place."

Luka then began his training with the lyre. And to the elders' amazement, Luka was able to demonstrate a high level of proficiency with the lyre. They began with something simple- restoring a fallen tree, Soon, Luka was able to implement the lyre into battle. He also developed a means tom use the lyre as an offensive weapon.

As Luka was training with the lyre, he learned that the lyre was only one tool that was used to defeat Saiki. The other was a sword, wielded by someone from the Dragon Family. He also learned about the feud between the Snake and Dragon Families. And he learned that the Dragon Family had a Chosen Champion, like the Snake Family.

One day, Luka stood before the elders. The leader said, "Luka…your training is complete. We have done what we were able to do to prepare you for this battle. You must first find the Dragon Champion. Then convince this champion to join you to defeat Saiki. The fate of the world is in your hands."

Luka knelt, and said, "Elders…you have trained me for this my whole life. I am ready." With that, Luka turned, and headed into the world, ready to face his destiny…

* * *

Meanwhile, in a land not far away from the Hidden Valley of the Serpents, was another village. This village was high in the mountains. It was the Hidden Village of the Dragon. And on the same day that Luka was born, a high-ranking family bore a beautiful girl. She possessed the Spirit mark of a dragon on her back. And her family named her Kagami.

And much like her counterpart in the Snake Family, Kagami was told that the mark meant she was destined for great things. And when she turned 11, she began her training. She would train with swords-masters every day. At the beginning, she lost many fights, But, as she grew older, she used the experience of those losses to refine and hone her abilities. Soon, she was more than a match for her instructors.

It was after one of her trainings that she was summoned by the leaders of the Dragon Family. They led her to a chamber in the leader's home. And there, the leader presented her with a wrapped bundle. Kagami looked at the bundle, and asked, "Sir…what is this?"

The elder replied, "Lady Kagami…this is the Storm Dragon Sword. It is one of the weapons that was forged to defeat Saiki. With this weapon, you can call upon the powers of the elements-wind, rain, and lightning to defeat your enemies."

Kagami unwrapped the sword-and marveled at it. She then said, "Sir…you said 'weapons'. What is the other?"

The elder's expression changed. He said, "Lady Kagami…the other weapon is the Lyre of the Second Chance…created by the Snake Family. But the Snake…are our bitter rivals. We have had this feud for many generations-before your parents were born…even before my parents were born."

The elder took a deep breath. He then said, "This feud…must end. If we cannot coexist with the Snake, then the world is doomed…the world will fall to Saiki…"

Kagami then said, "And what shall I do, Sir?"

The elder said, "It has been prophesied that there is a Champion of the Snake-who, just like you, was born with a Spirit-Mark. You must find him…convince him to join you…and then you must defeat Saiki. That is your destiny."

Kagami said, "This is what you have trained and prepared me for. I am ready." With that, Kagami left her home and headed out, determined to find the Snake Champion…unaware that a young man named Luka was leaving his home on a mission to find the Dragon Champion…

* * *

And while this was happening, Saiki, the Being of Ultimate Evil, met with his followers. He had also began to build a small armed force. One of the advisors said, "Lord Saiki…are you not concerned with the prophesy coming to pass?"

Saiki, who was looking out of a window, said, "It matters not. Prophesies are meaningless words…only actions matter. And our first action…is to eliminate those who would oppose me."

The advisor turned to his fellows, and they quickly spoke among themselves. The lead advisor then said, "Lord Saiki…are you suggesting we wipe out the Snake and Dragon Families? Such a task may be a difficult endeavor."

Saiki turned to the advisor, and said, "Well…then I suggest you find a way to make this so."

The advisor replied, "Consider this done, Lord Saiki."

Saiki then sat on his throne. _I will strike first…and when I am done, there will be no Champion of the Snake or Dragon to oppose me…_

* * *

_And with that, the second chapter of 'The Serpent and Dragon Saga' comes to a close!_

_Be on the lookout for Chapter 3!_


	3. Chapter 3

_While this story hasn't received as many eyeballs as my other stories, I am still a writer of my word, and I'm going to acknowledge derleks47 as the first follower of this story! So, if you want to see you name in the intro, fave, follow, comment! It would make my day!_

_Alright, here we go-the next chapter of 'The Serpent and Dragon Saga'!  
_

In the mountains lay the Hidden Village of the Dragon. Lady Kagami-the Chosen Champion of the Dragon-was preparing for a trip. She also had in her possession the Storm Dragon Sword, the weapon of the Dragon Champion. And now, her mission was to find the Snake Champion, so they could combine powers and defeat Saiki, the Dark Lord.

Kagami now stood in the throne room of the main building. She faced her village elders, who ordained her for this mission. She said, "Elders…I am ready."

The chief elder said, "Kagami-hime…your mission will be very dangerous. Saiki is a formidable enemy…who has amassed an armed force. And you are only one. If you wish, we can provide you with a small detachment…servants to aid you…anything you need…"

Kagami said, "I need just the sword…and any leads for the Snake Champion. Others accompanying me will just slow me down." The elders all nodded, then said, "Very well. We should consult our map, then."

The group headed to another room and gathered around a large table, on which sat a map of the region. One of the elders circled a spot covered with trees, and said, "Here is the Valley of the Scales, in which is the Hidden Village of the Snake. The Snake Champion no doubt has began a journey to find the Dragon Champion, so he should be heading this way as well."

Kagami allowed herself a small smile, before saying, "Fortune smiles upon us, then, if we should meet."

The elders then said, "Then the time has come for you to go." The elders turned to Kagami and bowed. She bowed in return, then turned and headed into the world to find the Snake Champion and face Saiki…

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Village of the Snake, Luka was meeting with his family's leaders. The leader said, "Luka…the time has come. You must head out and find the Dragon Champion. Only with your combined power can you defeat Saiki. If you fail…the world will be plunged into a new era of darkness."

Luka replied, "Sir…I am ready. I have studied the maps and know where I must travel to find the Dragon Champion. Let us pray that fortune smiles upon us, and that finding the Champion will not be difficult."

The leader said, "Then, take the Lyre…our family's weapon and source of power…and go forth to find the Champion…and battle Saiki…"

Luka nodded to the leader as well as the other elders of the village. He then returned home to prepare for his trip. And then, he was headed out to find the Dragon Champion.

_After several days of traveling…_

Kagami traveled in the direction the elders had suggested. But she wasn't any closer to finding the Snake Champion than when she started. She ate only once a day in order to conserve her food-she wasn't sure when she'd find a town to refill her provisions.

She was also hot and dirty from travelling. But her attuned ears heard running water…and she followed the sound…to a small river. She followed the river, which then led to a lake. _A lake! I could certainly use a bath…_ She placed her things on the ground and began to undress. She ran her hand along the water, and after discovering how cool the lake was, waded out into the water.

Meanwhile, Luka was also travelling along the roads. He had ample provisions, as well as skills in hunting and trapping. He carried some of the meat he prepared from a hunting excursion. But he kept his focus on finding the Dragon Champion. Which was hard-considering how hot he was. But his ears heard something…the sound of running water. So Luka followed the sound-but as he followed the sound, he noticed the sounds built…like water splashing.

He came into a clearing…and saw the lake. But his attention was focused on what was in the lake…or rather who…Luka couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was stunningly beautiful. He hid behind the treeline to observe her. She lowered herself into the water, then lifted herself up, exposing her body. And Luka was amazed-this stranger possessed a amazing body, with curves in all the right places.

Kagami was enjoying her bath, unaware that she was being watched. But her ears then heard footsteps-and she turned towards the trees. In a voice full of authority, she stated, "Show yourself!"

With that, Luka appeared, and walked over to her things, and stood over then. He said, "Good day, my lady."

Kagami brought her arms up to cover her chest (despite the fact that she was nearly covered in water) and said, "You…you pervert! What are you doing here?"

Luka said, "Well, I felt that I was in need of a bath after several days of travelling. So I followed the sounds of the water. And it led me to this lake…and you."

Kagami said, "Nice. Now how about you leave, so that I can get dressed?"

Luka said, "Why should I do that? I have no incentive or reason to do so."

Kagami sighed, and said, "If I let you share the lake so you can bathe, will you leave me in peace?"

Luka said, "For the lady…gladly. However, I would like it if I could remove my clothes without prying eyes."

Kagami gave a light nod and placed her hands over her eyes. Luka, content that she wouldn't look, began to undress. But Kagami couldn't resist her curiosity. She slightly opened her fingers covering her eyes and got a glimpse of Luka. She was able to spy at his well-defined body…but his body wasn't what she noted…it was a small mark on his arm in the shape of a snake.

_Could it be…could he be the Snake Champion?_ She then heard a splash and saw that Luka was in the lake. He was a great deal away. He said, "How about this? I'll stay on this side of the lake, and you can stay on that side. Deal?"

He noticed she had a look on her face that was inquisitive. She said, "Your arm…that mark…"

He replied, "You can see it?"

Kagami replied, "Yes. I was told that the Snake Champion would have such a mark…"

Luka regarded her warily. He said, "How would you know about the Snake Champion?"

Kagami released a breath, and said, "Because I am on a mission to find him. I am from the Dragon Village."

Luka said, "Really? I am on a mission to find the Dragon Champion."

Kagami said, "Then the fates have smiled upon us." She turned, and as she did, exposed to Luka a small dragon mark on her upper shoulder. _By the gods! A chance meeting…_

Kagami said, "Then we have fulfilled the first of our mission-to find each other."

Luka said, "Indeed. Now, I think we should get out of this lake, and consider out next move."

Meanwhile, Saiki was meeting with several of his advisors. He then said, "You, vizier…show me my enemies…show me the ones who will oppose me."

The vizier replied, "With your Dark Eye…you can see beyond what mortals can…" The vizier conjured a dark window, and in the window first appeared Luka. The vizier said, "My lord…the Champion of the Snake."

The image flickered, and Kagami appeared. The vizier said, "This is Lady Kagami. She is the Dragon Champion."

Saiki viewed Kagami's image with interest. He said, "Hmm…very beautiful. Has the Dragon or Snake had such beautiful women as their champions?"

The vizier replied, "I believe that Lady Kagami is the first of either family."

Saiki said, "I must have her…I must."

One of his advisers said, "Well, the Dark Lord does have excellent taste. And she's high born, as well."

Saiki then stroked his chin, and said, "And what of the matter of the two Hidden Villages?"

Another advisor said, "Lord Saiki…we feel that we have located the Hidden Village of the Snake. However, the Hidden Village of the Dragon lies high within a mountain range."

Saiki said, "Attacking the Dragon Village would be bothersome…and require more force than I would be willing to bring. But the Snake Village…find the village and raze it. Leave no one alive-no man, woman, child or beast."

The advisor replied, "As you command, it will be done." The advisors left Saiki…who continued to view the visage of Kagami-an image of her in the lake bathing…

_And this ends the latest chapter! So, since I am on an irregular writing schedule, I cannot say when the next bit of this will come out, but it's going to have some heavy violence…nothing too bad, but considering it's going to be about the slaughter of the Snake Village…yeah…_

_Anyway, if you like, be sure to leave some feedback! Also, don't forget the faves and follows!_


	4. Serpent and Dragon-Background

_ Hey guys!!! If you have been following my “Serpent and Dragon Saga”, thanks!!! If not, then what are you waiting for? Anyways, this isn’t a new chapter, per se, but rather background on the principal characters of this story._

Name: Luka

Age: 18

One of the two Chosen to defeat Saiki, Luka was born to very humble origins. His family were simple workers, unaware that their child would be chosen for a destined battle. Luka is tall, well-built, and has green-blue hair.

Name: Lady Kagami, or Kagami-hime

Age: 18

The other chosen, Lady Kagami is the Chosen Champion of the Dragon. In comparison to Luka, Kagami was born the daughter of a high-ranking noble. She trained with the best swordsmen in the Dragon Kingdom. She is a few inches shorter than Luka and possesses the body of a top female athlete. She also has short black hair.

Luka’s outfit: The Snake Champion garb features a mask that looks like a snake’s face. He also wears a full-body suit, which is green as well. There is a Snake charm on his wrist. When not in his battle garb, Luka favors a simple shirt and pants.

Kagami’s outfit As the Dragon Champion, she is clad in a red full bodysuit, with a red, black, and yellow mask. When not wearing her battle gear, she wears a red _uwagi_ (top) and a black _hakama _(trousers) (Similar to her look in the MLB ep. “Animaestro”).

Weapons: Luka possesses the Lyre of the Second Chance. With the lyre, Luka can return to any point in the past that he can visualize. Additionally, he can use the lyre to create small waves of sound to be used offensively or defensively.

Lady Kagami uses the Storm Dragon Sword. With this weapon, she can channel the power of the elements; specifically, the power of rain, wind, and lightning. She can also use the sword like a…sword. With her ability, the sword-whether powered by the elements or not-makes Kagami a formidable fighter.

And last, we have their enemy-the Dark Lord, Saiki. And despite him sharing the name of a video game villain, they aren’t the same person. He wears a black suit and has snow-white hair. His pupils are completely black. He is several inches taller than Luka, and possess the ability to manipulate shadows, crafting them into weapons. His most potent ability is to draw upon the powers of the Dark Dimension…what the powers enable him to do is unknown…

_So now you have the characters of this story!!! And soon enough, the adventure begins!!!_

_So be sure to follow and fave!!! Also, don’t forget to drop comments and reviews, and You’ll get a mention in the next chapter!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

In the Dark Fortress, Saiki stood looking over his army. He had gave them their orders-with the location of the Hidden Snake Village discovered, the armed force was to raze the village and put every living thing in the village to the sword.

Saiki gestured, and the army moved out. They marched out, travelling for several days. Soon enough, the army reached the Valley of the Serpents. One of the elites said, "Archers, ready your bows. We move at first light."

The next morning, in a lookout a few miles from the village, one of the sentries saw something from a distance. He called out, "An army approaches!"

The sentry group, only 10 men, decided on a course of action. One said, "I don't recognize the sigil of the flags they have."

The lead sentry said, "We should approach with a white flag. Under a white flag, we are protected until we can determine their intentions."

The group then grabbed a white flag and marched out. As they stood in front of the lookout post, one of Saiki's elites saw this, and said, "They march under a white flag."

Another elite said, "So…are we to honor their declaration?"

The leader replied, "_What_ declaration?" He raised his sword, and shouted, "Archers! Nock!"

The archers stepped forward and took their arrows and set them in the bows. He then shouted, "Draw!"

The archers drew their bows and aimed towards the sentry group. The group watched and wondered what was happening. At the same time, the leader swung his sword downward, and the archers fired a volley of arrows into the air.

The sentry realized-too late-what was happening. Unfortunately, with no protection, the arrows found their mark-with sharpened steel piercing the vulnerable flesh of the sentry. The group fell-some of the men were fatally wounded by the volley, but others had wounds just as severe.

The elite leader commanded, "Alright-let's go. Remember, all living things are to be put to the sword." With that, Saiki's army moved toward the Hidden Snake Village. As they passed the fallen sentry, the soldiers noticed some movement. They stopped-and finished off the wounded sentry with swords.

Saiki's forces continued to march towards the village. Villagers who were in the fields saw the army approaching. One of the villagers said, "It's an army! We must return to the village!" Their escape was thwarted by a volley of arrows. And Saiki's army, like a plague, continued its march toward the village.

The leader lifted his fist and the army halted. Standing in front of the village was one of the elders. He said, "You have been sent by the Dark Lord. What are your intentions?"

The leader replied, "Why tell you?"

The elder said, "We are a peaceful people…what threat could we pose to Saiki?"

The leader said, "If you ask that question, then you already know what threat you pose…" The leader then lifted his sword and swung it downward. And with that, Saiki's army attacked. The leader, as he rode past the village elder, swung his sword downward, striking the elder with a fatal stroke across his chest.

The army rode into the village, and the massacre began…soldiers ran men through with swords and spears. Women were separated from their children-who were not spared as well. Then, Saiki's soldiers decided to have 'fun' with some of the remaining women…and the screams continued throughout the day…

…and by evening, the screams were no more. The bodies of the villagers were mounted on stakes…and the leader said, "Our work is done. Let's go." And like the plague-the army of Saiki left-with death and destruction in their wake.

Meanwhile, Luka, the Snake Champion, had completed his mission of finding Kagami, the Dragon Champion. Now, they decided to return to the Hidden Snake Village. The reason for this decision was because it didn't require a trip into the mountains.

After their meeting, Luka and Kagami had become friendly. They spent time talking about their youth-Kagami told of her rigorous training in swordsmanship, while Luka told Kagami he trained by pushing a plow across a field. But as they came into a clearing, Kagami looked towards the sky, and said, "Luka-there is smoke in the sky…and it appears it is from the Snake Village!"

Luka said, "No! My home! My friends!" He then began to run towards the village…and upon arriving at the gate, came up short. What he saw…had to be a nightmare…

Kagami had caught up to Luka…and when she arrived in the village, she couldn't believe the carnage. Bodies hung on stakes…and some of the buildings were still burning…She solemnly said, "Luka…this is the work of the Dark Lord, Saiki."

Luka was kneeling on the ground, still looking ahead. He said, "But…but why would he attack the village? We were peaceful villagers, not a clan of warriors!"

Kagami took his shoulder, and said, "Luka…let's take them down. And…let's give them their proper due. No one should die like this."

She contemplated the idea…then went to her pack and took out her sword. She said, "Heavens-bring the storm!" The mark on her back began to glow-then there was a bright red flash. Luka looked-and saw someone new there. He said, "Who…are you?"

She said, "Luka…I am now Ryuko, the Storm Dragon." She then channeled her wind power and used it to create a crater. She then said, "Heavens, quiet the skies!" Now Kagami was back. And with that, she and Luka began the task of taking down the fallen villagers and burying them.

It was now nightfall. Luka sat in front of a fire, staring into the dancing flames. Kagami had went off for a quick cleanup. Now she stood away, looking at Luka. _It might be new…but give him some comfort…_

She walked over to the fire and sat next to him. She brought her arm around his shoulder, to let him know that he had someone there for him. He reached and grabbed her…and held her with such intensity that if he let go, she would be gone as well. He sobbed, "Kagami-hime… my friends…my fellow villagers…all gone…I'm alone…"

She held him as he continued to grieve. He said, "Kagami-hime…promise me…you won't leave me…"

Kagami felt the pain as though it was her own. But she earnestly replied, "On my honor…as the Dragon Champion…and the high-born Lady Kagami…I will never leave your side…"

Luka said, "So what now?"

Kagami replied, "There's one place we can go to plan our next move-the Dragon Village."

Luka said, "We need to get there in a hurry…"

Kagami took out her sword, and said, "We'll ride the wind! Heavens, bring the storm!"

_And so, this chapter ends! It was a bit dark…but I put some sweetness in the end!_

_Next time, Luka and Kagami encounter Saiki's forces…until then, comment/review, fave and follow!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I've written!!!
> 
> But there's come action...and some Saiki makes his move!!! And he gets a little touchy with RyuKagami!!!
> 
> And some JuleRose, too!!!

_And now, we return to the ‘Serpent and Dragon Saga’!!! The last time, the Village of the Snake was wiped out by Saiki’s Dark Army. What’s going to happen now?_  
  
_And thanks to RaeofSunshine738 for the comment on AO3!!! And for her-and the rest of us-I’m going to include Juleka-as well as Rose, Juleka’s paramour. So enough of the author’s monologing, it’s story time!!!_

* * *

In a fortified city in the north, a young woman sat in an ornately decorated room. She was garbed in a black dress, with a black and purple corset. She also wore a black cloak. And in her hands-was a scroll. And no matter how many times she read the scroll, the message on it was the same. A message relaying the complete destruction of the Village of the Snake. And for this young woman, the village had been her home.

A voice-this one light-spoke, “How are you feeling, Lady Juleka?”  
  
Juleka-the woman garbed in black-replied, “Lady Rose-I feel like this is a nightmare that I cannot awaken from. Normally, things that are dark aren’t that bad…but this…”  
  
Rose was Juleka’s companion. She had befriended the young woman when she arrived in the city. And over the last few months, their relationship blossomed from friendship to something more. But they kept the relationship a secret-as many people did not approve of the two women being together.

Juleka also bitterly said, “And my brother Luka…I don’t know if he’s still alive or not…”  
  
Rose said, “Is there anything I can do to help?”  
  
Juleka gave one of her rare smiles and replied, “Just you being here helps…” Both women came together in a tender embrace, and while it did help, all Juleka could do is wonder if her brother was hurt…or worse…

Meanwhile, said brother was now traveling with Kagami, the Dragon Champion. Luka said, “I know we are heading to the Dragon Village…but I was wondering…”

Kagami-now as the empowered warrior Ryuko-replied, “Where shall we go?”  
  
Luka replied, “To Terrador-a kingdom to the north.”  
  
Kagami replied, “That’s not too far from the Dragon Village. What’s there?”  
  
Luka said, “Someone special…”  
  
Kagami said, “Right! I will let the winds carry us away!”  
  
Soon enough, Luka and Kagami arrived at the gate to the city of Terrador. The guard said, “Who’s there?”  
  
Luka said, “We are the Snake and Dragon Champion…I am here to seek an audience with Lady Juleka.”  
  
The guard replied, “Alright. We are on the way down.” The guards approached, and Luka and Kagami proved their identities by revealing their Spirit marks. They were escorted to the city’s main building, where the leaders met. Luka looked and saw-“JULEKA!!!!!”  
  
Juleka heard someone calling her name-and turned to see a familiar cerulean-haired young man. She said, “By the gods!!! Luka!!!” The siblings ran towards each other and shared an embrace. Juleka, through tears, said, “Luka…I got the news about the village…and I was afraid I’d lost you…”  
  
Luka pulled away, and replied, “Juleka…I’m glad you weren’t there…it was terrible.”  
  
Juleka looked behind Luka, and said, “You have a friend…”  
  
At that, Kagami came up to them, and bowed. She said, “Lady Juleka…I am Kagami-hime…of the Dragon Village.”  
  
Juleka followed Kagami’s example and bowed. She said, “You are the Dragon Champion…and Luka is the Snake Champion. You have been declared by destiny to fight Saiki. For our village…and our friends…you must win!”

Kagami said, “We are heading to the Dragon Village. There, the elders can help us determine how we can defeat Saiki.”  
  
Juleka said, “Well, then. How about you stay for a day? I have missed you, brother.”  
  
Luka said, “That will be most generous, dear sister.”  
  
Juleka then said, “And you can dine with me tonight!”  
  
That evening, Kagami and Luka joined Juleka for dinner. Kagami was wearing a very fine robe, decorated with dragons. Luka had been given very nice clothes, as well. And they joined Juleka…and another young woman. This woman was wearing a beautiful pink dress. Juleka said, “I’d like you to meet Rose…my…friend….”  
  
Kagami and Luka shared a look, but Luka said, “Greetings, Rose.”  
  
As they shared the food, Luka and Kagami recounted how they met-at a lake. Luka also recounted the devastation of the destruction of the Snake Village. They made up for lost time, as it had been many years since they saw each other.  
  
Kagami-being blunt and honest-said to Juleka, “Lady Juleka-forgive me for being blunt. But I suspect that your relationship with Rose is…more than friendship.”  
  
Juleka looked away but took Rose’s hand. Juleka said, “Yes…Rose and I are in love. But we keep our relationship a secret…there are too many that do not approve of our relationship. Kagami-hime…are you one of those?”  
  
Kagami replied, “No, Lady Juleka. If fate has chosen Rose to be the one that makes you happy…then that’s all that matters.”  
  
Juleka looked at Luka, and said, “The elders of the Snake Village…they didn’t want me there when they learned of my…passions…and sent me to be an emissary.”  
  
Luka said, “I cannot unmake their mistake…and they are gone, so they cannot ask you for forgiveness. I wish I had known…and I would have left with you. I care not who you love…you are family. And family is always first.”  
  
Juleka wiped her cheek, and said, “Thanks, Luka…Kagami…for being so accepting of my relationship…”  
  
The next morning, Luka and Kagami bade Juleka and Rose farewell, and wished them luck in their relationship. But before they left, Juleka said, “As far as relationship advice…Kagami-hime is a good woman. And maybe…on this journey…you will progress from friends to…something like Rose and I have.”  
  
Luka said, “Hmm…I’ll remember that. Farewell, Juleka. I know we’ll see each other again.”  
  
As Luka and Kagami started out, the Dragon Champion said, “From here, we can reach the Dragon Village in 3 days if we walk. I could use my powers, but I prefer a more subtle means to travel.”  
  
Luka said, “Sure thing. And we can enjoy each other’s company more…”  
  
Kagami gave a smile, and replied, “I must say, I do enjoy your company, Luka.” And they headed out towards the Dragon Village. 

However, they wouldn’t have an uneventful trip…two days into their trip, they heard voices. Following the sounds, they came upon an encampment. They took cover in the trees to assess who was using the encampment-but they soon got their answer. They saw the sigils of the Dark Lord Saiki-the same sigils that were left flying in the Snake Village.  
  
Luka said, “It’s Saiki’s soldiers!”  
  
Kagami replied, “What should we do?”  
  
Luka said, “Hmm…there appears to be only 8 of them…”  
  
Kagami replied, “8? Should have sent more…” She took out her sword, and Luka reached into his gear and pulled out…a lyre. Kagami saw this, and said, “Hmm…interesting choice of a weapon.”  
  
Luka replied, “Just wait until you see what it can do…”  
  
They walked from behind the trees, and the movement caught the attention of the soldiers. The soldiers looked at the two newcomers, and the leader said, “What are you doing?”  
  
Luka said, “You men belong to Saiki’s army? You travel east? Near the Snake Village?”  
  
One of the soldiers replied, “What’s it to you, punk?”  
  
Kagami then replied, ‘If you men are part of Saiki’s army, then you are aware the village was destroyed, and the villagers all killed.”  
  
The leader clutched his sword, and replied, “We are more than aware. We are part of the group that was there.”

Luka lifted his sleeve, and said, “Scales, slither!” There was a bright green flash, and now there was a new person-Viperion, the Snake Champion. Kagami lifted her sword to the sky, and said, “Heavens, bring the storm!” There was a red flash, and Ryuko appeared.  
  
The soldiers grabbed their weapons and surrounded the champions. The captain said, “Viperion…Saiki doesn’t care about you…” He then looked at Ryuko, and said, “But we’re to bring _you_ to him alive…he’s got plans for you…”  
  
Viperion said, “Not gonna happen…” The soldiers then charged the two heroes…

…as one swiped at Ryuko, she parried his attack and countered by driving her sword through a small gap between his helmet and chest piece, delivering a fatal blow to the neck. She pulled her sword out and engaged two other soldiers. Meanwhile, Viperion was facing two soldiers who were armed with small spears. They thrust the weapons at Viperion, and when they crossed the spears near Viperion’s head, he grabbed the spears and pulled them downward. The sudden change caused the spearmen to stagger forward- just as Viperion swung his fists in an arc towards their faces.  
  
The blow caused them to drop the spears-and Viperion grabbed one and launched it at a solider. The spear hit the solider with such force that it stuck him into a tree. The other solider charged Luka, who responded with a punch to his midsection. He then grabbed the solider in a front headlock, and applied pressure until he heard a ‘crack’ and the solider went limp.  
  
The champions were handling the soldiers with little problem-and now the captain stood forward. He said to Kagami, “Come on, wench. Test yourself.” Ryuko took her sword, and said, “Gladly!” She held the sword so the blade was facing down, then called out, “Rai-Ken!!!”  
  
With that, the sword began to crackle with electricity. Kagami’s body was covered by the streams of electricity, as well. She said, “Not only am I a master swordswoman, I also possess the power of the elements!”  
  
They charged towards each other-but Ryuko, powered by the force of lightning, quickly overpowered the captain. With one swipe she disarmed him, but Viperion had ran up and tackled the captain. As he held the captain, the captain taunted, “Too bad about your home…and the villagers. The men cried like women as we cut them down…and the women…they moaned like whores as our soldiers took turns ravishing them over…and over…and the whelps…they made excellent target practice…”  
  
Viperion lifted his arm…and brought his fist down…right near the captain’s head. Luka said, “You live-so you can tell Saiki we are coming for him.”  
  
The captain laughed, and said, “Saiki already knows…” He continued laughing…and that laughter echoed…suddenly, dark energy appeared and absorbed the bodies of the soldiers. The energy then formed into a body…  
  
Viperion said, “Saiki!!!” Saiki-the Dark Lord-spoke, “Well, the Champion of the Snake and Dragon…pleased to meet you.” He turned to Ryuko, and said, “Especially you, Kagami-hime…”  
  
The heroes shared a look, and Saiki said, “So you think that nothing passes my notice?” He then swung his arm-and Viperion was struck with Saiki’s dark energy, knocking him into a tree. Ryuko cried out, “NO! Viperion!!!” She tried to run to him-only to feel her body being help in place.

She struggled against Saiki’s power-as he appeared in front of her. He said, “Why waste your affections on this boy…when you can have those of a god?” He then stepped behind her-and began to caress her face. His hands began to move up and down her body, squeezing when his hands moved over her bust. He moved ever closer and ran his tongue along her cheek. She continued to struggle, and Saiki said, “You have fight! I like that.”  
  
Viperion said, “Let he go, you creep!” Saiki smiled-a sinister sneer-and replied, “Sure. But the time will come-and you will be mine, Lady Kagami…”

With that, Saiki’s body dematerialized and the dark energy he was composed of left the area. Ryuko, now free of Saiki’s grip, sat in a kneeling position. The experience had shaken her to her core. Viperion came over to her-and just like when he was mourning the loss of his village-he took her in an embrace. She clutched onto Viperion, shaking. And Viperion just held her-he was shaken at what had happened…

They sat there in each’s other’s embrace for a little longer. But they soon changed back-but the memory of what happened was still with them. As day turned to night, Luka took Kagami in his arms and said, “We’re safe…and no one will take you as long as I have breath in my body.”  
  
This helped ease Kagami and allowed her to fall asleep. Luka soon found himself falling asleep as well…but warriors now saw the face of their enemy…and knew they were in for the fight of their lives…

* * *

* * *

_And so, this chapter comes to an end!!! And for those of you who like it, Juleka is here!!! And you also got some JuleRose!!!_  
  
_Anyway, I didn’t explore Viper!Luka’s powers yet…but I will need to in the next chapter…I think I’ll have Luka and Kagami engage in a sparring match…and our heroes ran into Saiki…and Saiki got a bit touchy with RyuKagami…which isn’t going to portend anything good in the future…_

_Anyways, that’s all..so you guys do what you do!!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_You guys and girls know what time it is!!! It’s time for an update!!! Last time, our heroes faced Saiki…so what’s gonna happen this time? Read on to find out!!!_

_Darkness…all around her was darkness…and a malevolent presence…Kagami could feel it behind her…and then-it grabbed her. The darkness pawed at her clothes like a wild beast, leaving her naked. She couldn’t resist or fight back-and the she heard the voice. She felt hands running up and down her body, followed by a bite on her exposed neck. The hands groped her all over-her breasts and her most private areas. _

_Kagami couldn’t stop what was going to happen anymore than she could prevent herself from shedding tears at what she knew was coming. She could feel something entering her- and pulling out and in. The forceful thrusts tore her apart-and then she saw his face…_

With a loud scream, Kagami awoke. This, in turn, awoke Luka, who had been cradling her. She pushed him off, sobbing in fear. Luka said, “Kagami! Kagami!”  
  
She saw him, and she realized she was not in that nightmare. Luka said, “Kagami…what happened?”  
  
Still sobbing, she buried herself into Luka’s embrace. Through her tears, she said, “Luka-san…it was terrible…I was surrounded by darkness…and he was there…”  
  
Luka didn’t need to ask who…he knew it was Saiki. After their encounter with the Dark Lord, when he got a little too friendly with Kagami, he figured she’d be plagued with nightmares. She continued, “And he had me there…and he...he…took me…”  
  
Luka could feel his anger rising. But he knew he had to console Kagami. So, he held her in his embrace until her sobs subsided. After some time, she said, “We must defeat him, now more than ever.”

Luka said, “Alright, then. How long do you think it will take us to reach the Dragon Village?”  
  
Kagami replied, “On our current path, we should reach my home by day’s end tomorrow.”  
  
Luka said, “Well then, Kagami-hime, lead on!” And with that, our warriors headed out on their journey. After some time, they stopped to rest. Kagami said, “Luka, I have yet to see the powers of your weapon.”  
  
Luka said, “Well, would you like to spar with me?”  
  
Kagami replied, “Well, I don’t think it’s fair-I have my sword, and you…have a lyre.”  
  
Luka said, “Well, if you were to see its power, would that quiet your doubts?”  
  
Kagami grabbed her sword, and said, “Alright. I won’t use my powers.”  
  
Luka grabbed his lyre, and said, “Before that-see that tree? Can you cut it down?”

  
Kagami said, “Sure.” She walked to the tree, and with a mighty swing, she felled the tree. Luka said, “Now, watch!” He then strummed the lyre-and his body was surrounded by a green glow. The tree was surrounded by the glow as well-and it was pulled off the ground and placed back where it had been.  
  
Kagami was stunned. She asked, “How?”  
  
Luka replied, “When I strum the lyre and visualize the past, the music recreates the past event. I can only go back so far, however.” Kagami said, “Incredible-that puts my sword to shame!”  
  
Luka said, “It’s not so much the weapon, as it’s the one who wields it. Now then…I believe we were going to spar?” Kagami swung her sword, and said, “Alright, then!”  
  
She charged at Luka and swiped at him. He used the lyre to block and parry Kagami’s attack. But then he said, “Here’s something else you weren’t expecting!” He strummed another tune, and Kagami was pushed back by a wall of sound. She said, “You’re right! I wasn’t expecting that…what other tricks do you have?”  
  
Luka smiled, and said, “Come and see!” She charged again, using her speed to throw Luka off balance. But she saw he was just as agile as she was. The air was filled with sounds of their ‘battle’. Kagami swung her sword, only for Luka to parry her attack. As the attack knocked her off balance, Luka rushed her and grabbed her from behind. She responded by slipping her leg behind his and sweeping him.

They both lay there on the ground, with her on top of him. She sat on him, and asked, “Now, do you yield?”

Luka replied, “Not yet-I have one more trick.” Then he reached up and pulled her head towards his. And then, their lips crashed together. Kagami was indeed surprised by this trick, as it caused her to drop her sword. But she leaned in and deepened the kiss. They separated for air as Kagami’s earth-brown eyes locked with Luka’s cerulean-blue. She got off him, and said, “Luka…how could you…”  
  
Luka replied, “Kagami-hime…forgive me…it was a poorly planned trick…”  
  
Kagami said, “How could you…play with my emotions like that?”  
  
Luka said, “Kagami- please…my intentions are pure. After the massacre of the Snake Village…you could have let me deal with that pain alone. But you didn’t. And I knew that you were a good woman. And when Saiki tried to have his way with you, I couldn’t sit there and not do anything.”  
  
Kagami touched her lips-and said, “Luka…this is too much for me…all I wanted was to do my duty for the village…I never…I never thought I would fall in love with you…”  
  
Luka was shocked-_she loves me?_ Kagami then said, “But I know it wouldn’t work with us…we’re from different worlds…”  
  
Luka said, “Kagami…it shouldn’t matter…I know I’m from humble stock and don’t deserve you…”  
  
Kagami came up to him, and said, “No!!! It’s your humility and good heart…you aren’t bound by duty…the truth is.._I_ don’t deserve you…”  
  
Luka took her in an embrace, and said, “Stop, Kagami!!! I know you have a good heart, too…”  
  
Kagami then said, softly, “Then tell me…”  
  
Luka said, “I love you, Kagami-hime.” They enjoyed the tender moment as the day soon passed into evening and night…  
  
Meanwhile, in the Dark Fortress, Saiki was viewing through his dark vision the object of his affections-Kagami. And his smile soon vanished when he witnessed the new developments between Luka and Kagami. 

One of the advisors approached him, and said, “Lord Saiki…I must state this…I feel that your…obsession…with Lady Kagami could be disastrous for your mission.”  
  
Saiki turned to the advisor, and without a word, swung his arm. A beam of black energy struck the advisor, turning him into dark mist that Saiki absorbed. The other advisors looked on in horror-and Saiki said, “Are there any other objections?”  
  
The advisors were silent. Saiki said, “Good. The time of the final battle approaches. And I will have it all. The snake’s head on my wall…the realm on its knees…and Lady Kagami’s body in my bed…” He then waved his arm to dismiss the advisors before returning to view Kagami…  
  
Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Terrador, Juleka had sought an audience with Prince Justin, the kind-hearted ruler. She spoke, “Your majesty, thank you for seeing me.”  
  
Justin replied, “Of course, Lady Juleka. What is your request?”  
  
Juleka said, “My brother is traveling the land to reach the Dragon Village. He is preparing for the battle against the dark lord, Saiki. But I think we should mount an attack against Saiki, to help him.”  
  
Justin said, “I see the wisdom in this strategy. It will be a matter of time before Saiki would bring his forces against this city. I will raise the army…but there is a price.”  
  
Juleka said, “What is that price?”  
  
Justin stroked his chin, and replied, “You have a beautiful companion…Rose? I would enjoy the pleasure of her company. That is but a small price, correct?”  
  
Juleka swallowed…but she said, “I will tell Rose this.”  
  
Justin nodded. Juleka returned to her quarters, where Rose was waiting. She looked up, and said, “How did your meeting with the prince go?”  
  
Juleka said, “He will raise the army…but he has asked for something in return.”  
  
Rose said, “What’s that?” Juleka said, “He wants your company…”  
  
Rose said, “Oh. Juleka…if this is for the army…then I will do it.”  
  
Juleka said, “No, Rose!!! You can’t…”  
  
Rose hugged Juleka, and said, “The mission…”  
  
Juleka nodded, and both women shared a light kiss. Rose said, “Juleka…my heart is yours…always.”  
  
That night, Rose stood in Justin’s quarters. He said, “Hello, Rose. My, your beauty is amazing.”  
  
Rose said, “I thought you were known as ‘Justin the Kind’…”  
  
Justin said, “Well, I am. And it is wrong to appreciate beautiful things?”  
  
Rose said, “No, your majesty.” She reached up to remove her dress…and Justin said, “Lady Rose-do not do this. Lady Juleka-please come in. I know you are here.”

The door opened to reveal Juleka. And both women embraced. Justin said, “Hmm…I had my suspicions about your relationship. Lady Juleka…Lady Rose…you are both brave. To love each other-when so many would see your relationship as ‘wrong’.”  
  
Juleka said, “So, this…” Justin said, “A test. I have already built an army. And I say this…in my kingdom, no one will be shamed for who they love…even you.”  
  
Juleka began to cry, but she smiled and said, “Thank you, your majesty.”  
  
With that, both women returned to the room they shared. They then embraced, and Rose said, “You did it! We have an army to help Luka.”  
  
Juleka said, “We do. But I’m exhausted. Let us retire, Lady Rose.” Rose took Juleka’s hand and led her to the bed, where they shared another kiss. Juleka said, “Lady Rose…your heart will always be mine, as well…”  
  
_Well, that will bring this chapter to a close!!! But you can expect more action, more romance, more MORE!!! Next time!!!_  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well, I hope my loyal readers-yes, all 4 of you-are not disappointed that I haven’t updated this story in forever!!! I’ve just been busy with work and working on other stories…but I’m back. And it’s time to see what Luka and Kagami are up to now as they prepare to face Saiki-in the newest chapter of ‘The Serpent-Dragon Saga’!!!_

It had been quite the trip for Kagami and Luka. After setting out to find the other-which they managed-they attempted to return to the Hidden Snake Village. They discovered the village had been razed and the inhabitants all slain. And they knew who ordered it-the sigils that flew in the village were those of Saiki, the Dark Lord.  
  
A few days later, they ran face-to-face into the Dark Lord. And Saiki found himself enamored with Lady Kagami. And Luka promised that Saiki would have to kill him before he’d get Kagami. But something else happened-Luka found himself developing feelings for the Dragon Warrior-feelings that she reciprocated. And now, they were climbing the mountains to reach the Dragon Village.  
  
They reached a tall gate with two dragons of gold entwined together. Luka said, “Is this the Dragon Village?”  
  
Kagami said, “It is to outsiders…but to me, it is home.” So, Kagami and Luka entered the village-which, with its opulence, looked like a city. Kagami said, “I’ll take you to the palace. We can plan what to do next from there.”  
  
Soon enough, Luka met the leaders of the village. He explained what had happened-including the destruction of the Snake Village. He also mentioned the encounter with Saiki-leaving out the bits about where Saiki nearly violated Kagami. After he finished, a woman stood. She had a cloth over her eyes. She said, “Well, I am happy to see that Kagami has been kept safe…thank you for helping my daughter, Luka.”  
  
Luka said, “Kagami helped me, as well…but our battle against Saiki will not be easy. We saw firsthand what he could do.”  
  
Lady Tomoe said, “Well, you have traveled far and long for each other. Tonight, we will celebrate and you can rest and enjoy the pleasures of the village. However, based on what you’ve experienced…I feel that you want to enjoy the pleasure of my daughter…”  
  
Luka and Kagami reddened at this. Lady Tomoe said, “I understand…you are both young…anyway, go and prepare for the celebration!”  
  
At that, several retainers approached Luka and escorted hm to a room. And Luka was stunned into silence at the room. He was a modest man-and he couldn’t believe the opulence of this room. One of the retainers came to him and said, “Come with me. I have prepared a bath for you.”  
  
Luka followed the retainer to a pool. Luka ran his hand along the water-and noted the water was warm. The retainer said, “We have engineered a system to utilize the warm gases from beneath the earth to warm our baths. Enjoy, Luka.”  
  
Luka undressed and entered the pool. He released a sigh as the warm water eased the tension from his body. Maybe it was the warmth of the water…but he thought he saw a woman entering the bath-and she was clad in a very thin robe. His senses snapped into focus-and he simply said, “Kagami-hime?”  
  
Kagami said, “Yes, Luka. I wish to join you.”  
  
Luka fought back a rising wave of panic-of course he was in love with Kagami…but he wasn’t sure about doing this. He said, “Kagami-isn’t that improper?”  
  
Kagami said, “I am of one of the highest houses in this village. And who will tell me what I can or cannot do? And what I want to do…is share this bath with you.” She then removed the robe-allowing Luka to gaze upon her beautiful body. It was only the second time he saw her in her glory. She then quietly entered the pool. She waded across the pool until she was now face to face with Luka. She turned and leaned her back against Luka’s chest. And Luka could feel her presence causing changes to him.

She said, “Luka…I…I may be powerful…but when we fought Saiki…I had never felt so weak. And what was worse…was what he was planning…that’s not how I wanted my first time to be…”  
  
Luka went silent…Kagami turned to him…and pressed her lips to his. She said, “There’s only one man worthy to be my first…and that’s you, Luka. I hope I am pleasing to you…”  
  
Luka said, “Kagami…this is a bit much…I mean, I would love that…let’s wait until we finish our mission…deal?”  
  
Kagami smiled, and they came together in another kiss. She said, “Deal, Luka. Now, I’d better go. My handmaidens are going to prepare me for the dinner.” She climbed out of the pool and dried herself off. She left…and Luka was now alone. He was now starting to miss her being with him…but he knew he’d see her soon enough at the celebration.  
  
Once back in his bedroom, Luka saw that there was a set of clothes for him-in the style of the village. He got dressed and headed to the main hall. Once there, he was amazed at what he saw. They had only arrived a few hours ago-and the hall was abuzz with activity. There were musicians and dancers. He saw circles where men were competing against each other in a form of wrestling or with wooden swords. There were several large tables with plates of food-vegetables, soups, roasted meats…  
  
Lady Tomoe came up to Luka, and said, “Amazed this was set up in such a short time?”  
  
Luka replied, “Yes…I have never experienced something of this magnificence before.”  
  
Lady Tomoe said, “I know that you are from humble stock. And I can feel that Kagami is enamored with you. Do you have the same feelings towards my daughter as she does for you?”  
  
Luka said, “Lady Tomoe…I cannot deny it…after I returned to my home…and saw the devastation caused by Saiki’s army…Kagami provided me comfort. We became very close during our travels.”  
  
At that, a voice said, “Mother…I hope you are not torturing Luka…”  
  
Luka turned to see Kagami-who was wearing a very beautiful kimono. Lady Tomoe said, “Of course not, my dear…but I’m going to let you two enjoy the party.” With that, Lady Tomoe took her leave. So Kagami and Luka enjoyed the party. And at one point, Kagami said, “Come, Luka. Let us dance.”  
  
Luka said, “I’m not one for dancing…”  
  
Kagami said, “No? Even though you power is based on music? I’ll even show you the steps.”  
  
Kagami led Luka to an area where other couples were dancing. She said, “Watch me, and follow along!” She spun and moved her hands to the beat. Luka watched-and after she danced, he joined her in the dance. They both were enjoying themselves, wearing smiles as they shared the dance.  
  
However, like many good things, the party soon wound down. Kagami said, “I have enjoyed this…but I am ready to retire for the night.”  
  
Lady Tomoe said, “Well, then. Luka…escort my daughter to her private chambers.” She then leaned close to Luka, and said, “Luka…I know your feelings for Kagami…but tonight you shall sleep in your own room…unless you are ready to provide me with a grandchild…”  
  
Luka coughed and said, “Of course, Lady Tomoe.” With that, Luka and Kagami headed to her private chamber. Luka said, “Enjoy your rest, Kagami-hime.”  
  
Kagami said, “I will. And I am happy that my last sight for the night is you.”

Meanwhile, in his dark fortress, Saiki contemplated his next course of action. He had received report that Luka and Kagami arrived in the Dragon Village. That would complicate him acquiring his quarry-the lovely Lady Kagami. He looked at a map and saw the city of Terrador. An advisor said, “Are you considering attacking that city?”  
  
Saiki replied, “No, you fool. Unlike the Snake Village, that is a fortified city. And I do not want to waste men or resources laying siege to a city that might not fall.”  
  
One of the advisors said, “My lord…the Snake Champion’s sister lives here. She is acting as a diplomat…but now she resides there permanently.”  
  
Saiki said, “Is this truth?”  
  
The advisor said, “I’ve had someone on the inside relaying me information. It is very reliable.”  
  
Saiki then said, “Then we have found another weakness to attack. Bring me my elite force.”

Saiki stood in front of this elite force-10 men strong. He said, “Your mission-is to infiltrate Terrador. You are to find the sister of the Snake Champion and bring her here. She must be brought back alive.”  
  
The captain of the elites stood forward, and said, “Lord Saiki-we will not fail.”  
  
Saiki dismissed his forces to concentrate on his goal-eliminating the Snake Champion, conquering the world…and making Lady Kagami his queen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _That brings this chapter to a close…and to alleviate your fears-no, Lady Rose is not the confidant for Saiki…that person will not be revealed…and here’s a bit of a breather chapter…and Kagami’s and Luka’s feelings for each other are intensifying…what does this mean in the future?_
> 
> _That will have to wait for the next time!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I’ve been battling a bout of ‘no-inspiration’ for a long time…but I feel that story must be written to completion. So, here it is-the next chapter of ‘The Serpent and Dragon Saga’…_

In a small encampment near the walled city of Terrador waited Saiki’s Elites. They were there to infiltrate the city and find the Snake Champion’s sister, Juleka. Juleka was in the city acting as a delegate for young Prince Justin. She was also in the company of Rose, a woman from a noble family. And as Rose and Juleka spent more time together, they became closer.  
  
So what Saiki’s men would do is walk through the city looking for both Juleka and an opportunity to strike. The command from Saiki was to capture her alive and use her as a bargaining chip to draw out the Snake and Dragon Champions. So they watched and waited for their opportunity…

… and one beautiful morning, Juleka headed into the city. She rarely travelled with a security retinue, since it was known she was under Justin’s protection. She saw some beautiful flowers at a stand and picked out enough to make a bouquet for Rose. She wasn’t really into romantic gestures-but she wanted to do something special for Rose, letting her know how important she was to her. And while many others would look down on their relationship, Juleka wouldn’t trade it for anything.

As Juleka looked among the flowers, two of the Elites watched from afar. One said, “Sir…I believe that is the Snake’s sibling.”  
  
The other replied, “True. We have followed her movements for several days. Based on our inside information, she is our target. The time to strike is now.” They then headed towards the flower vendor and an unsuspecting Juleka. She then left, bouquet in hand, to return to the castle…

It was several hours later when Rose became concerned due to Juleka not returning. They had planned a dinner together, and Juleka mentioned doing something special for her. But it was never like Juleka to be late. So Rose headed to Justin’s war council room. She saw the young prince there, speaking with several advisors and generals. They were planning an offensive against Saiki.   
  
Rose spoke to one of the aides, who then delivered the message to the prince. Justin turned to see the pink-colored blonde, then called the meeting adjourned. He then said, “Rose…what is the matter?”  
  
Rose said, “Your highness…Juleka left and hasn’t returned…she’s been out for several hours now.”  
  
Justin replied, “Hmm…that is indeed odd. Come, we’ll search the city for her.”  
  
Justin, Rose and several soldiers headed into the city. They questioned several of the vendors. Finally, the flower-seller mentioned seeing Juleka. She also mentioned something else… “She was followed by two strange men in cloaks. They followed her that way…” The florist pointed the way she remembered Juleka leaving. Justin and Rose headed that way…

…only to see a bouquet of flowers on the ground. The bouquet had been trampled. Justin looked at the bouquet and sadly said, “These were for you, I presume…but where could Lady Juleka be?” He turned to his retinue and said, “Search the city. Look high and low. Look outside of the city as well.”  
  
Rose then said, “Outside? What…what do you think could have happened to her?”

Justin said, “I’d rather not think of that. Let’s hope and pray that she’s still alright.”

_A few hours earlier…_

Juleka had selected several beautiful flowers-some pink and some purple. She insisted on paying the florist-who wanted to give Juleka the flowers for free. She took the bouquet-an affirmation of the love she shared with Rose. But she hadn’t noticed the cloak-wearing men following her…

…until they were on either side of her. One said, “Are you Lady Juleka, the sibling of the Snake Champion?”  
  
Juleka turned to the strangers and replied, “Yes, I am.”  
  
One of the men said, “We bear a message from him. Please come with us.”  
  
Juleka looked at them and felt a strange feeling creeping through her body. And one of the stranger grabbed her arm and said, “Come with us…NOW!”  
  
Juleka screamed, “NO! LET ME GO!!!” As she tried to pull away, the other cloaked stranger had snuck behind her. He raised his hand and delivered a chop to the back of Juleka’s neck. The blow rendered her unconscious. She was then picked up and carried off…and no one had saw what happened…

It was even later…Rose, despondent over Juleka’s disappearance, retired to her chambers to lie down. Justin, meanwhile, was continuing the search. And then-he got information about a deserted encampment several miles outside of town. Justin and his retinue rode out to the encampment and saw it had been deserted only hours ago.

Then, Justin felt a chill. He and his men drew their swords- only to face the visage of Saiki. Saiki said, “Greetings…you impudent whelp.”  
  
Justin said, “Saiki…my gut tells me you have something to do with Lady Juleka’s disappearance.”  
  
Saiki said, “Perhaps…but she is not the woman I desire…no, she is but the means to my ends…and as for you…surrender your foolish notions of defeating me. I know you are raising an army to fight my forces…and unless you wish to see them cut down to a man, you will bend the knee to me.”  
  
Justin, in a show of defiance, replied, “Never.”  
  
Saiki said, “Your choice! Until we meet again…I shall keep Lady Juleka…and hope that my men can behave around a beautiful woman…” The Saiki visage disappeared with an echoing laugh…

Meanwhile, in the Dragon Village…

Kagami and Luka had arrived here only days ago, and now, with Lady Tomoe, Kagami’s mother, were planning their next step in their battle against Saiki. Lady Tomoe had promised a sizeable regiment of fighters to aid the heroes.

So, one morning, Kagami decided to do a kata-a routine of moves that mimicked her fighting opponents. It was something she’d done ever since receiving her sword. She spun and twirled, jabbing her sword out. After she finished, she realized that Luka was there, watching.  
  
She smiled, and said, “What do you think?”  
  
He returned her smile and said, “Glad I’m not on the other end of you and you sword.”  
  
She sighed, and said, “I keep practicing…I want to be ready when we fight Saiki. After the last time…”  
  
Luka noted she turned away…he hadn’t forgot what happened. He lightly gripped her shoulder, and said, “Hey…I’m not going to let anything happen to you…”  
  
She smiled and kissed his cheek in gratitude. A servant came up to them and said, “Lady Kagami…your mother has asked to see you.”  
  
Kagami said, “Very well. Let’s go, Luka.”  
  
They were now standing before Lady Tomoe. She said, “Luka…Kagami…I must tell you this…”  
  
Kagami said, “Yes, mother?”  
  
Tomoe sighed, and said, “I was overjoyed when you were born…but when I saw the mark of the Dragon, I was also afraid…the legend of the Snake and Dragon says that in order to seal Saiki…they sacrificed themselves…”  
  
Kagami looked at Luka, and they both shared a similar look. Tomoe said, “I knew where destiny would lead you…but I am still scared to lose you…”  
  
Luka said, “Lady Tomoe…please forgive me…but what happened then is then…we can control out own fates.”  
  
Tomoe looked at this boy…and smiled. She said, “Perhaps you two will be the chosen who break the cycle…”  
  
Kagami then gripped her sword. She said, “I can feel it…Saiki is here!”  
  
Tomoe said, “How is that possible?”

The air rippled-then a portal appeared. And through that portal walked Saiki!!! He said, “It has take me some time to find this place…”  
  
Tomoe said, “Well…if it isn’t Saiki…”  
  
Saiki said, “Well, that’s a surprise. I’d thought you’d be screaming and wetting yourselves in fear…”  
  
Tomoe replied, “It will take more than the likes of you to do that. Why have you come to my home, unannounced?”  
  
Saiki said, “My message is for the Chosen. I have but one true desire…and that is Kagami. Her beauty and ability stimulate me…”  
  
Kagami said, “I will never be yours, fiend!”  
  
Saiki smiled, and said, “But you were…so close in the forest…I know you remember…”  
  
Luka said, “_We_ remember. But Kagami will not be yours. Not today…not ever…”  
  
Saiki said, “Oh…champion of the Snake…perhaps I can convince you to change your minds?”  
  
He waved his hands, and an image appeared. And the image was of Juleka-hung to an X-shaped cross. Saiki said, “It’s simple…Kagami becomes my bride, and you can have your sister back. I will be generous and give you three days to consider the offer…unless you want Lady Juleka to suffer…like the other women of the Snake village…”  
  
The portal opened, and Saiki slipped through it. Kagami said, “Luka…I…”  
  
Luka said, “No! You’re not going to that fiend!”  
  
Kagami replied, “But… Juleka! Would you rather leave her to those…those…bastards? After what they did to your village?”  
  
Luka said, “No…she’s all I have left…but you…are the best thing that happened to me…I can’t lose you, either…”

_Uh-oh!!! Confronted with a sadistic choice, what will our heroes choose???_


	10. Chapter 10

_So, I’m updating because I’ve so many stories to be finished. And I’m back to this one. It’s the fantasy world of ‘The Serpent and Dragon Saga’. Last time, Saiki gave our heroes a choice- Kagami for Juleka. What will be the choice? Read on to find out!!!_

* * *

* * *

After Saiki’s unannounced appearance at the Dragon Castle, Tomoe, Kagami and Luka met in private. Kagami said, “This is serious!!! He has your sister, Luka!”  
  
Luka grimly replied, “I know…I can’t leave her in the hands of those bastards…”  
  
Kagami said, “But what he wants in exchange…is me…”  
  
Tomoe said, “Kagami…this decision is yours to make. I can give you council, but only you can decide what you are going to do.”  
  
Luka said, “What? I don’t have a say?”  
  
Kagami said, “Luka…”  
  
Luka then said, “I love you, Kagami…but I can’t lose you.”  
  
Kagami said, “Luka…what about Juleka? She’s all you have left!!!”  
  
Luka was silent at that. Tomoe said, “Saiki has given us three days. That is enough time to decide.”  
  
Luka and Kagami left the chamber, and there seemed to be a barrier between them. Finally, Luka said, “So…you’ve decided to surrender yourself to him.”  
  
Kagami replied, “Yes. Better one life than that of someone truly innocent.”  
  
Luka said, “But it’s your life!!!”  
  
Kagami turned to Luka and gripped him in an embrace. She then kissed him-gently. She then turned and walked away, leaving Luka in a lurch.

That night, both heroes dealt with fitful sleep. Luka didn’t want to lose his sister…but he also didn’t want Kagami to sacrifice herself, as well. Kagami knew what needed to be done…but it didn’t mean that she was afraid of what was going to happen. In fact, she _knew_ what Saiki had in mind for her.   
  
The following morning, Luka saw that Kagami did not show up for breakfast in the morning. He then sought out Lady Tomoe. He asked one of the servants where Lady Tomoe was. They led him to a balcony overlooking the Dragon Village. The servant got Tomoe’s attention. She then turned to Luka, who bowed before her.

She said, “I would say, ‘good morning’, but I fear it is anything but.”  
  
Luka said, “What do you mean?”  
  
Tomoe replied, “Kagami has left. She came to me this morning and she said she was heading to the caves not too far from here.”  
  
Luka said, “Why would she do that?”  
  
Tomoe said, “The caves are a source of spiritual power…we have used them as a place to focus our spirits.”  
  
“So…she’s really going to…give herself to that fiend…” Luka bitterly said.  
  
Tomoe could feel Luka’s emotions. She said, “And how would you suppose I feel? I understand you have come to love her…but she is still my daughter…despite that, the decision is hers and hers alone to make.”  
  
Luka was quiet at that. Tomoe said, “And you feel that no matter what, there is no ‘right’ decision. Someone must lose-either Kagami or your sibling. But I always knew she would be a hero…because being a hero means making a hard decision…”  
  
With that, Luka returned to his room. He only hoped he could see Kagami before she committed to her decision.  
  
The next morning, Kagami returned. And she embraced him. _Whatever she decides…it’s her choice…_  
  
They knew that time was drawing close, but they both had decided to not talk about what her choice was going to be. But as the evening approached, Kagami was acting as though it were her last day. She came into the dining hall, carrying two scrolls. She said, “Mother…I know you are unable to see, but I have this for you.” She passed the scroll to Tomoe’s retainer.  
  
She then gave Luka a scroll, and said, “Tomorrow morning…please tell me you will read this tomorrow morning.”  
  
Luka saw her wiping her eyes, and said, “Kagami-hime…I promise I will.” They then sat to eat, but the mood was somber. It was though they all knew what she had decided…  
  
That night, Luka lay in his bed. He tried to sleep…but it was difficult. He then heard a knocking at the door. He got up and opened it-only to reveal Kagami. And he could tell she was dealing with emotional turmoil-her eyes were red, and there was no mistaking the telltale streaks of tears. He took this woman that he had given his heart-damn, his entire essence-and pulled her into an embrace.  
  
She only said, “Luka…I’m so scared…”  
  
Luka said, “I am too…I can’t lose Juleka…she’s all I have left…but you’re just as important to me…”  
  
Kagami said, “Damn it, Luka…I know! But I couldn’t live with myself is something happened to her…”  
  
Luka said, “Your mother was right…you are some kind of hero…”  
  
Kagami said, “Luka…for tonight…can I sleep here?”  
  
Luka said, “Sure. I don’t mind the company.” They got into the bed. Kagami said, “This may be the last time…Luka…I…”  
  
Luka said, “Shhh…I know.” And to affirm that, Kagami leaned into Luka and they shared a kiss. Kagami then lay onto Luka’s chest, finding comfort and solace in his embrace. He found himself lost in her essence…and before long, they were both asleep…  
  
Their blissful slumber would come to an end, as the sunlight entered the window. Luka arose and saw that Kagami had already left his room. Seeing as it was morning, he took the scroll and opened it.

_Luka- when I began this mission, I never thought that when I met you, the feelings you would impress upon me. It was your honesty, your courage and your pure heart that led me to fall in love with you. But…I know what must be done. As a Chosen, I will never turn my back on those who may need my help-no matter what the danger is. And if I never see your face-if I never get a chance to lose myself in your cerulean eyes-know that I will always love you…and I will never forget you. _  
  
Despite the words on the letter, they did little to assuage his feelings. He reached into his sack and grabbed his lyre. The snake mark on his arm pulsed-and he said, “Scales, slither!” With a bright green flash, Luka transformed into Viperion, the Snake champion.   
  
Meanwhile Kagami headed out of the village. She reached a clearing and knelt. She knew it was only a matter of time. And soon enough, she felt the dark pulsations that marked Saiki’s energy. Before her, a black portal opened, and Saiki emerged. He said, “Greetings, Lady Kagami.”  
  
Kagami replied, “I’ve no time for the pleasantries. We both know why we’re here.”  
  
Saiki smiled and said, “True. So, you’ve decided, then?”  
  
Kagami said, “I’m no fool. I am agreeing to go with you…only if you release Lady Juleka.”  
  
Saiki said, “You don’t trust me at my word?”  
  
“You have given me little reason to do so.” Kagami retorted.  
  
Saiki chuckled, and waved his arm. Another portal opened, and four of Saiki’s men came out, with Juleka-who was scared, but otherwise unharmed. She saw Kagami, and said, “No! Kagami, please…Im not worth it…You’re the hero…I’m just some…”  
  
Kagami took her in an embrace, and said, “You are right-I am a hero…and this is what heroes do.” 

“Touching…very touching. But I will tarry no longer…” Two of Saiki’s men bound Kagami’s hands behind her back and brought her before Saiki. He stroked her face and said, “I have my prize…”  
  
Kagami said, “And Lady Juleka?” “Don’t worry…she will be _taken care of…_” Saiki then walked through the portal, and it closed behind him. The four soldiers the looked at Juleka, and one said, “You heard Lord Saiki…”  
  
The others then approached Juleka-who still had her hands bound. No doubt she had heard what Saiki said, and she turned on her heels and ran through the woods. As she did, the soldiers gave chase. It wasn’t too long before she was cornered. They stood and pushed her between them, laughing as they did. The one who was in charge said, “Well, let’s really make this a fun time…”  
  
Juleka was then pushed into his arms, and he threw her to the ground. One of the men said, “Hope she screams like the other women from the Snake Village…”  
  
The leader then got atop Juleka, and roughly kissed her. He looked towards his companions and said, “Well, we’re going to find out…” He then forced Juleka’s legs apart…and she was crying and pleading, “No, please…NOOOOO!!!”  
  
They laughed…until a voice said, “I believe she said No!” They turned to see Viperion there. Juleka then shouted, “Luka!!!”  
  
Viperion nodded, and Juleka ran to safety. The soldiers said, “Oh, isn’t this a fine day! Saiki’s got the Dragon, and here’s the Snake for us to kill! Think of the reward if we bring you his head!”  
  
Viperion said, “I’m already is a foul mood. And to see what you were going to do to my sister…I’m going to enjoy this…” And with that, the soldiers charged Luka. The first held a short sword and thrust it at Viperion. Viperion grabbed his arm with the blade, punched him in the throat, and plunged the sword into his chest. He then pulled out the sword threw it into another soldier, dropping him. He then pulled out his lyre and strummed the strings. A powerful wave was released, sending the soldiers flying.

The remaining two picked themselves up to see Viperion still approaching. He came up to one and delivered a powerful kick to his leg, then grabbed him around the neck and applied pressure until he felt the soldier go limp. He turned to see the leader soldier. He said, “And you were going to rape and murder my sister…”  
  
The soldier said, “Killing your sister-was Saiki’s idea. But the other thing-that was our idea.”  
  
“Why? He has what he wanted in Kagami…” Luka asked.  
  
“But there’s still you…and he was sending a message. You two are the last of the Snake Village…and with Juleka dead- your will to oppose him would have been broken.” ,the soldier replied.  
  
Luka said, “You and your master will not break my will.”   
  
The soldier stood, preparing to fight. But then, he gasped-as he saw a blade sticking out of him. And behind him was Juleka. The soldier fell-and the bodies dissipated into dark energy. Juleka collapsed, and Viperion then said, “Scales, retreat!” There was a green flash, and Luka was back. He ran up and embraced Juleka, who began to cry into him.  
  
He said, “It’s over…but there’s still unfinished business…”  
  
Luka then returned to the Dragon Village. Tomoe was gracious to their new guest- allowing Juleka to rest and sending a telegram to Terrador. While Luka was out, she had amassed her village’s standing army-a force of nearly 750 warriors. And she had heard from Juleka that Prince Justin had also amassed his forces and was planning to strike Saiki’s fortress.  
  
Tomoe was now meeting with Luka in private. She said, “Our armies will level the field against Saiki’s forces…but only the Snake and Dragon can fulfill the prophecy and defeat Saiki.”  
  
“And now, we are down the Dragon…” Luka bitterly said. Tomoe then said, “What are his plans with Kagami? It can’t simply be misplaced desire…”  
  
Luka said, “Ever since that day in the forest…he has pined for her. He made his intentions clear what he intended to do…and yet, she willingly went with him.”  
  
“All is not lost, Luka. You must believe in her…as I still do.” Tomoe said.

* * *

  
  
The last thing she remembered was being pulled through a portal of black energy. The next thing she knew, she was in a strange place. Saiki said, “Welcome to my fortress, Kagami-hime.”  
  
Kagami said, “Nice place.”  
  
Saiki said, “The time of my victory is truly at hand. Those fools are amassing armies to challenge me…and I will crush them all underfoot. The meddlesome Snake will be eliminated…and you, my beauty…”  
  
He pulled her to him so that she was flush with him. He then said, “I will show you pleasures that you couldn’t even fathom…the kind of pleasure that _man_ could never show you…”  
  
Kagami replied, “There is never pleasure without love…and I will _never_ love you, Saiki.”

Saiki replied, “Hmm…it doesn’t matter…if you will not give it to me willingly, then I will take it…” He gestured to his soldiers and said, “Take her to the tower…and maybe your mood will improve…”  
  
Moments later, Kagami was shoved into a room in the apex of the tower. She heard the door lock behind her. She turned to the window and prayed that Luka would rescue her…but she knew that was an impossibility- and knew that it was only a matter of time before Saiki made good on his threat…

_And that is where this chapter ends…and I’m kind of dreading the next bit…I’d been planning this story for some time, but it isn’t easy to envision what Kagami is going to endure…as well as the after effects…_

_…anyway, here’s the update, so be on the lookout for the next chapter!!!_   
  
  
  
  



End file.
